


To Break a Soldier

by appprivoise



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 11:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1031371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appprivoise/pseuds/appprivoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Levi first got into a relationship with Eren, he didn't know it'd entail some serious issues to consider. He knew that the boy was willing to be his to enjoy, and other issues were almost invisible. But when Eren brings up a simple question, how is Levi supposed to respond? A simple question was able to break him. And he wasn't even sure how to get back what once was his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Break a Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here. It's a one shot so it's something small.  
> I hope it's not horrible or what not. Please give me so me feedback, any kind is good, just don't be too rude ^^

He couldn't look at the face of the man who have been loving him since the dawn of time. Levi had been the one who denied the young boy. Honestly, he didn't understand where he started finding him as someone he'd be with. But as Levi watched Eren laugh and enjoy himself with the other cadets, he grew grim.  
Levi moved from the large window then he went and laid on his bed, closing his eyes slowly. There was something on his mind, but he wouldn't tell Eren, let alone anyone else.  
He was struggling. Levi had no one. Levi wasn't humanity's strongest. If he was then he knew that he was lacking. There was too much on his mind to even consider that there was something he could do these days. Levi had lost everyone but Hanji, Erwin, and Eren. If he continued on this cycle though, he knew he'd lose them as well.  
The door opened slowly with a knock. No one would be around at this time to get him, and hell, no one would be smart enough to bother him as well. Levi sat up then he glanced at the door. "Oi, are you taking a shit? Or are you planning to come in?" he asked angrily. A head popped in, blinking at him.  
"Heichou... I saw you up here, I was worried..." Eren whispered softly.  
"Why do you care if I was up here, Jaeger?" he asked then got off the bed and went towards the door.  
"Levi...."  
"What Eren? I'm not understanding why you are here."  
"I'm scared.... You aren't around anymore and you aren't trying to talk to me anymore. I know that you aren't someone to do that all the time.... But Levi.... You don't love me anymore do you?"  
That hit the elder harshly. If he didn't have to hear that once in his life, then he could have been fine. But Eren popped the question. Did he really have to ask that? It wasn't important, right?  
"Heichou.... You.... I'm so scared that this is the end of us now," Eren said silently then he looked down.  
Levi looked up then he slammed the door closed. It would have radiated through the whole castle. He knew that no one would question it anymore.  
He sighed then he closed his eyes and he pushed him against the wall. There wasn't rage in him. There wasn't any anger. There wasn't anything in him.  
Lust. Compassion. Love. Anxiety. What were these feelings that were in him? Levi didn't want to find out just yet.  
"H-Heichou?" he whispered softly. Eren was always so quiet.  
"Eren, I love you. If you question that again I will punish you," his voice ghosted against the pale skin of his neck, his hands next to his shoulders.  
"Y-yes sir!"

That night, Levi holed himself in Erwin's office, sitting on the desk silently. He sipped his tea, glancing out the window. He only looked up when he heard a small chuckle.  
"You are here again, Levi. I shouldn't be surprised, but I am," Erwin had commented as he made his way to the desk, sitting in his chair.  
"I don't care for the others. Or that mess hall. It's dirty."  
"I doubt that is the reason of your absence once again, Levi."  
"Am I supposed to give you that reason? If I had one, I wouldn't tell you otherwise," Levi commented then set his tea down on the desk slowly.  
"..... Eren was asking for you. He seemed shaken up after dinner. I'm guessing you said something to him," Erwin broke the silence that had been plaguing them moments before.  
"He asked him if I still loved him. I just shook him up is all," he responded, sipping his tea again.  
"Eren is getting distracted, Levi. He told Hanji that he has something he has to do. And if you don't keep him close he will get killed on our next mission out of the wall.  
Levi glanced over at the tall man with a scowl. "What are you saying? That he's going to try and get himself killed?" He was harsh with his words.  
"I'm saying that he's going to kill himself in battle when he head out.  
Levi sat silently on the desk, looking out the window to the woods. What the fuck what he going to have to do with Eren now? Was the boy really planning to kill himself? What was going through his head? Levi was cursed. This always happened.  
He stood and grabbed his finished cup of tea, walking towards the door.  
"Where are you going to go, Levi?"  
"I'm going to take care of some things."  
"Like what, Levi?" Erwin's voice was getting harder.  
"Eren."  
It didn't take long for Levi to find Eren. He was always somewhere. Usually with Hanji, Armin, or Mikasa. Sadly, he was around the last person he wanted to be around. Hanji.  
"Levi! Come, sit down. We were just enjoying a talk about the weapons I used to get Annie!" Her voice was shrill and excited.  
He cringed then he just grabbed the back of Eren's shirt and pulled him from the bench. He put up a bit of a fight but then he just allowed it to happen. Hanji was quiet as well. Things like this, they weren't common anymore. Especially with Levi.  
"H-Heichou! What are you doing?!" Eren asked, his voice continuing to waver.  
Levi didn't respond for a while. They walked all the way outside, into the woods. It was all protected so there was nothing to worry about. But Eren was always nervous.  
"H-Hei-!"  
Levi threw him against a tree and he slammed his hand against his neck, squeezing it.  
"I don't get angry. But you... You have pushed me this time, Jaeger."  
"What did I do?!"  
He squeezed his neck again then he pushed his leg up and kneed him in the stomach. Eren let out a blood curdling yell as he dropped to the ground. Levi didn't stop there. He picked him up again and he slammed his fist into his face, his foot into his chest, and many other various areas.  
When he was finished, Levi was splattered with the blood of his lover. Eren was struggling on the ground, unable to move very much (or at all).  
"W-Why..."  
"To remind you that while you are still alive, you won't be able to get out of my grasp. You can try and kill yourself any way you want, but I sure as fuck know that I will save you."  
Eren didn't respond, he just coughed and spit out the blood that filled his mouth. It was a while before either of them moved. The first was Levi.  
He walked over and picked him up silently then he walked back inside with him in his arms. Eren was still coughing and spitting as they walked into the castle. They were silent for a long time. Levi didn't dare speak to Eren and vice versa. He wasn't sure if it would be right if he did so.  
As Levi got to his room, he set the boy in a chair and he started pulling his clothes off, down to his boxers. The bruises were already healing. They were barely there by the time he had removed the clothing. Eren's face wasn't as swollen as well. But if he didn't clean up the scrapes then it wouldn't heal as fine. He got up and went to leave, but Eren grabbed his wrist.  
"Levi.... I won't do anything rash..... As long as you pay attention to me..... I'm not going to be your fuck anymore. We.... We got together for a reason and I'm not ready to give it up," Eren's voice rang out in the silence of the room. It was raspy and weak, but in a way, powerful.  
"I'm going to clean you up. Then we can go to sleep. We are going to be briefed in the morning. But I'll let you sleep in," he whispered then went to his room and headed to the bathroom. When he got back, he saw a small smile on Eren's face, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the heat from the fire.  
"Levi?"  
"Yes, Eren?"  
"I love you," he whispered.  
Levi was quiet for a while before he cleaned the other's lips and glanced at him.  
"I love you too, Eren," he said then he kissed him.  
Hopefully things would go up from there. Levi couldn't take seeing him so hurt by his own actions. He was sure that someday he'd die... They'd both die, but he wasn't going to allow that to happen then. If he did then he knew he was the weaker one. Levi would change things. No matter what they were faced up against, Levi knew he was going to keep him safe. That was what he knew he had to do.  
 _If you die, Eren, I will go with you._


End file.
